


Friend or Foe?

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: John struggles for inspiration





	Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt was 'blank book'.

"Is everything all right, Major?" Robert Townsend inquired, distracting John André from his sketchbook.

John looked up as Townsend refilled his Madeira. "Just the enemy of any _artiste_."

"Oh?" Robert raised his eyebrows and looked at John's sketchbook when he held it up. "There's nothing there."

Nodding, John set his sketchbook back on the table. "Exactly: a blank page. Ready and waiting for a sketch or a poem."

"I would think a blank page is the friend of an _artiste_." Townsend looked confused. "Waiting for you to sketch or write."

Sighing, John flipped through the sketchbook, staring at all the empty pages. "It's not just the _one_ blank page, Mr. Townsend. It's that they're _all_ blank."

"Is that the one I gave you?" Robert asked quietly, glancing around to ensure no one could overhear them.

Catching his eye, John nodded, smiling just a little. "It is. I finally filled my previous one. I've been looking forward to using this one, and now my mind is as blank as these pages."

"Don't think of them as the enemy, Major," Townsend suggested, speaking in a normal tone of voice now. "Thank of them as an opportunity. Perhaps, if there was a sketch you were particularly unhappy with in your previous sketchbook, you can improve on that one."

John hummed thoughtfully, slowly nodding. Rivington called for Robert at that moment and he reluctantly moved away. Watching him out of the corner of his eye, John smiled as inspiration finally struck and he began to sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little autobigraphical. I feel the same way when I start a new writing journal.


End file.
